bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luis Luna/Quotes
Suggesting to provide protection *Sure, alright. I got your back. *No problem. I'll do what I can. ALLY About to Leave *I'm done, man. I'm gonna go. *I can't take more of this, I'm history. Getting knocked off bike *Are you there? Or what...? *Come on, get my back! Unused comment on successful bike trick *Wow, cool! Has bike stolen from *Ouch. That was painful, man. *That really hurt. Comment on successful bike trick *Wow, you're crazy. *Where'd you learn that? Comment on failed attempt at trick *laughing* *Look at you now! Stealing a bike *Time to get off! *I'll take this one. *You don't need a bike, loser. *Go jump off a cliff or something. Has bike stolen from #2 *Hey, what are you doing?! *Nobody touches my bike! *Bring my damn bike back! Winning a fight *a singsong voice: Watch this! *I am the man! When a Greaser bumps into him (unused) *Y'all can't get enough of me! When a friend bumps into him *Sorry, man. *No hard feelings. *You alright? *Didn't see ya. When other students or enemies bump into him *Get out of my way!! *You BLIND?! *You asleep?! *Watch where ya going! *What was that? *Don't make me mad, loser. *You're rude! *Wake-UP, LOSER! When a Dropout (or Jimmy in their clothes) bumps into him *Don't come near me, you dirty bum! When Jimmy bumps into him after being expelled *Funny bumping into you, bozo. When a Greaser bumps into him *Don't ever touch me, or I'll hurt you! When a Nerd bumps into him *Watch it, nerdboy. When a Prep bumps into him *RICH RUDE RETARD! Getting hit with bike/car *Aw, you coulda killed me with that! *You psycho! Watch it! *Careful with that thing! Saying Goodbye *Uhh, I need to go to work. *I gotta go do some drills. *I'm hungry, Jimmy. Gotta get a snack. See ya. Sayings about rides *I always loved this carnival. *That was an awesome ride. Calling friends for help *Somebody help! *I need some assistance here! When chasing someone *I'm gonna kick your ass. *Stop running, you little bastard. When someone hides from him *That's right, Jimmy. Run and hide. *Go on, Jimmy. Get outta here. Out of breath *Bastard. He's getting away. Walking around talking to himself *There's gotta be a career out there for me. Make lots of money and don't have to think. *Working out 4 hours a day is worth it. I got beautiful muscles. *Why can't there be a school just for gym? *People like me should have people to do the thinking for me, so I can work out. *Who needs an education when you've got abs like mine? *I wonder what were in those supplements Mr. Burton gave me. They sure seem to work though. *It's just a big bunch of BS, and I don't have to put up with it. Complaining *I don't like it. *It's crap, you know? Yeah, crap. When confused *Wait... W-wait a minute. Marveling *Not bad! Nnoooot baaad! *That's cool! During a conversation *Oh, I almost forgot. *So check this out. *Someone said that they'd have wrestling matches instead of elections for student council. *I heard that Yum Yum Market keeps selling out of eggs. I wonder why. *The Greasers think Norton's tough because he works demolition. Ha ha. *So everybody's been kicking it with Lola, huh? *Mandy just keeps giving, doesn't she? You see the latest pictures, man? *I heard Jimmy's gonna do something super cool. I can't wait to see what it is. *Gary says it's all Jimmy's fault. *I heard that Russell got into a fight the other day, and couldn't remember why afterwards! *Did you know that that nutjob Max is walking around with a baton in his pants? *I bet Dr. Watts hasn't gotten it in a long time. Wait, you think he's a virgin? *Somebody told me Ms. Phillips sometimes comes to school not wearing any panties. Can you tell? *Gary's been saying all sorts of things about Hopkins. *I heard they're gonna change the wrestling uniforms again. *I know. I heard that. *You gotta be joking. *No freaking way. *That is whack. *It's hard to be a Jock. Everyone thinks you gotta be funny all the time. *I try to do my homework. I'm just not strong enough. *I could be the star of the team, if only I had better sneakers. *How come I can't be the kid who's both really strong and really smart? *Hey, don't worry about it! *If you go down, I go down. *It's not a big deal. *Come on. Snap out of it. *Gotta get outta this place, it's a prep prison. *Teachers lie. We can't be anything we wanna be. Look at them. *My parents just want me to be 'successess'. They can't even say it right. Heh heh. *Can't trust nobody. Not even your own crew sometimes. *Check you later. *Catch you later. *Later. *My biceps are feeling nice and hard. *I finally got this cool shirt. I'm sleeping with it every night. *I actually got a decent grade the other day in a class that wasn't gym. *Guess what? I wrote my own words in my last paper. *Definitely, man. *It is all good. *It's cool. It's cool. *You are the man. *Hey, did you ever do your own math homework? *Have you ever made out with a fat girl? *Did you ever break a guy's wrist in arm wrestle? *Ever do 50 pushups with a girl sitting on you? *Yeah, man. For sure. *Of course, you kidding me? *Nah, but maybe I will. *Nah, it's not me, man. Losing in Dodgeball *This can't be. Just can't. *This is not happening, man. *How the hell did that happen? *Come on, guys. How did that happen? *Wow, did...do we actually lose? *Oh man, how embarrassing! Grossed-out *Yuck! What is that! Hit by friendly fire *Why you gotta be a retard? *Don't do stupid crap like that. *Don't hit me, dude. While fighting *You're gonna wish you weren't born! *I'm gonna make you beg! *I'm gonna hurt you! *You're going down! Losing a fight *Aaah… please… stop now… aaah… *Ah… that's enough, alright? Ah… *Ooh, wow, I'm really hurtin' here. *Somebody… throw in the towel, please… *I want my mommy! *Ah… I need a doctor! Starting fight with Dropout *I'm gonna crush you like a little, tiny ant! Starting fight with Greaser *I'm gonna make you cry, Greaseboy! Starting fight *Been waiting for this! *What the heck, I'm bored! *You ain't worth it, but oh well! *Got nothing else to do! Starting fight with Nerd *You little worm-boy! Starting fight with Prep *I love hurting rich boys! Kicked in the groin *AHHaha-ah! Ah man, my little friends! Taken down and spit on *You psychopath! Watching a fight *Bite him, man! Bite him! *Get him good! *Hahaha! Get him! When someone hit him *Was that...me? When the fire alarm goes off *Haha, fire alarm! When flustered *Wait, dude. It's cool. It's cool. *No, no. It's no problem. *Listen man, you're cool. Starting food fight *This food is crap anyways! Suggesting to buy his property *Hey dude, check what I got. *Hey Jimmy, check this out. Talking about freaks *Man those freaks are freaky, and not in the good way, you know? Receiving a gift *That'll do. *That's more like it. Demanding money *You are gonna pay up. *I need money. Now. *Jimmy. Pay up or suffer. Demanding money for protection *Dude, sure. But you gotta pay me. *Alright. If you wanna give me what you want. When getting money from his victim *Good boy, Jimmy. *They're right. You really are a wimp. *Good call, Jimmy. Good call. Giving a gift *Come on, take it. While greeting friends *Yo. *What's up? *What's going on? While greeting authority *How are you, ma'am? *Hello, sir. Special greetings friends *Hey man, looking cool. *What's happening? Where'd you get that cool hat? *How are you doing? Got some nice shoes, huh! *Good to see you, man. That shirt is tight. When flirting *Hello, honey. Grooming *Those muscles are rock-hard, man. *(imitating female voice) “Oooh Luis, those are the hardest muscles I ever saw!” Requesting an errand *Alright, listen up. I'll tell you what's going on. *All right, Jimmy. This is how it is. *Hey Jimmy. I need you to do something. *Hey Jimmy, uh, you think you can do me a favor? Being indignant *What do you think you're doing? *Hey, what was that? *Ahaha! Nice try! Greeting Jimmy nervously *Uhh, hi! Insulting enemies *Do you get used to being a loser? *Get outta here, retard. *You suck. Suggesting to play Keep-Ups *Hey Hopkins, let's play Keep-Ups. *I bet I can beat you in Keep-Ups. *Wanna play Keep-Ups for cash? After winning in Keep-Ups *Like this. *This is how you do it. Laughing *Ahahhaaha...sucker! *Ahahahhaha...that's funny! Payback *That little retard's gotta pay big time for that! Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Throwing rats? You're sick! While greeting someone in bad terms *Get lost, dipstick. *You are nothing. *Hopkins, piss off. While greeting someone in good terms *Hey Hopkins, how are you? *It's Jimmy, hey! *What's up, Jimmy? When scared *Uh, come on. You don't want to humiliate me...please! *Why you gotta be rough? *Come on. You don't have to be a jerk to be cool. Aiding a fight *Don't even think about it, loser. *You're gonna be sorry. Perceiving a thing as cool *Hell yeah! *Now that's what I'm talking about! Perceiving a thing as crap *Whatever, dude. *That's retarded, man. While seen vandalism *Hey, you! What are you doing?! *Don't do that! Stop! When finished the work *Oh wow, haha. Do that again. *Cool. Come back any time. *You know me. All about the business. Hit with a stink bomb *coughs* Man that *coughs* that stinks. *Dude...that smells like Juri's armpits or something... Clothes browsing *Nice! Real nice! *Whoa, this is smooth! When sucking up *Did I ever tell you...you're my hero?! *Man, you're like the toughest guy at the school, you know that? *Everyone's afraid of you. Even me. *You think you cool or something? Informing the crime *Man, you know I ain't no snitch, but I have to tell you this. *I can't believe someone would do that. I hope you gonna fix it. Taunting #1 *Where's the rotten fish? Oh, it's you! *Feeling good in your safety diaper? *Wow, what happened to your face? *You're not sucking your thumb today. *Did you get hit with the wimp stick? Hahaha. *Wimp! Hahhaha! *You wanna piece of me? *You ready for me? *You want me to teach you a lesson? *You're making me want to hurt you. Ignoring a fight *Hey, didn't mean no harm, man. Didn't mean nothing by it, really. *Just chill. Just jokes man, jokes. *Just kidding around, man. Kidding around. Shove taunts *You like that, huh? You like that? *Come, punk. Come here. *I bet you gonna cry now, aren't you? *Come on. You know it's funny. New kid *Hey, new face. Welcome to paradise! Insulting clothes *You got the threads, but you still look like a clown. Insulting hair *What does it feel like to know you're a total loser? Bump into after expelled *Trying to be cool, Hopkins? While crying *This is... this is just not fair. Comebacks after being taunted *Anybody hear anything? I don't. *Yeah, yeah, yeah. *Who are you again? *Whatever, pipsqueak. Other taunts and insults *Yeah, right back at you. *Yeah, I have a few things I wanna do to you, too. *Bring it on. *Anytime, boy-toy. Anytime. *Oh, look at who thinks he's tough. *Come over here and say that. Getting bullied *Okay, I get it. Just don't hurt me! *Violence is not necessary here, man. *Aw dude, no need to get all aggro. Saying this way *It's this way, dude. *Come on, this way. When thanks of Jim *Cool Jimmy, thanks. After getting swirlie *Just kill me...somebody. *I'm sooo done. *So humiliating. While getting swirlie *STOP IT! STOOOOOOP IT! STOP! *COME ON, KNOCK IT OFF! *You don't wanna do this, PLEASE! When winning Dodgeball *Come on, grandma! *Don't hurt yourself! Aha! *You KNOW you suck! Insulting in bicycle race *You guys are LOSERS! *You don't have a chance! *Give it up, jerks! Laughing at a headdress *You think you tough with that stupid hat, huh, princess? When thanks of someone *Thanks! Winning an individual fight *Ha ha! Don't act surprised, bitch! *How do you like me now? *I'm used to winning, y'know! After being humiliation *You're gonna pay for this! *Come on, I get the message, alright?! When winning Dodgeball with his team *Alright! *We're the best! *In your face, losers! When physically bullying of someone *That's what you get for having an ugly face! *And you can't do nothing about it, jerk. *Who's a little whiny jerk now, huh? *Haha! I love doing this to you! Saying wrong way *Where the heck are you going? *Uhm... wrong way, Jimmy. When whining *That crap just ain't fair! Saying about unknown thing *What's that, dude? WTF with TV *Dude, I was watching that crap! Category:Character Quotes